


¿Estas listo para esto?

by jessevaldfond



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M, Ryden
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 12:42:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6754249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessevaldfond/pseuds/jessevaldfond





	¿Estas listo para esto?

Estaba acostado en la cama, su cuerpo desnudo a mi merced. La poca luz que se filtraba por la ventana aquella mañana de otoño golpeaba bellamente el cuerpo de mi amante.

-¿Estas listo?-  
-Si- respondió desde la cama

Estaba parado frente a la cama deleitándome de su esbelto cuerpo desnudo, con cuidado subí a la cama, él se removió un poco para poder fijar su vista en mi; desde ese momento no perdieron contacto nuestros ojos.  
Con suma delicadeza abrí sus piernas y lo atraje hacia mí, jadeo al momento que su piel rozó con la mía. Notaba como su pecho subía y bajaba a un ritmo lento, yo sabía perfectamente que él estaba más que listo.

Sin que nuestras miradas perdieran contacto lleve a mi boca mi dedo índice de mi mano derecha para mojarlo con mi saliva y que sirviera como lubricante.  
Acerque mi dedo a su ano, con cuidado presione la entrada y cuando por fin el primer dedo entro; sentí como lentamente era apresado y él solo jadeaba.  
Mi mano izquierda tomo su miembro y comencé a masturbarle llevando el mismo ritmo que mi dedo entrando y saliendo de su ano.

-Creo…que estoy listo- escuche que hablaba entrecortadamente, levante mi vista de su abdomen ya que mi boca había bajado a su miembro lamiendo apenas su glande –Creo que ya…ya es...- volvió a decirme con más confianza.

Su insistencia de hacerlo conmigo era de ya varias semanas atrás, dijo que sería el primero y que quería que específicamente yo le robara su virginidad, recuerdo bien sus palabras, aquellas que fueron susurradas a mi oído con voz lasciva. Me perdí un momento en mis pensamientos que casi olvidaba que estaba él ahí, abierto de piernas con su entrada más que preparada y sus jadeos resonando en en la habitación de hotel.

Me erguí y le volví a ver, la luz del sol por el tragaluz frente a mi daba un resplandor amarillo combinando con la caliente atmósfera. Arrodillado me acerque un poco más a él y esta vez levante ambas piernas dejándolas descansar en mis hombros, con parsimonia acerque la punta de mi miembro erecto a su entrada y ante el pequeño roce escuche un gemido escapar de sus labios.  
Fui entrando lentamente, mis ojos estaban puestos en sus facciones, su frente se arrugaba de una forma para mi extraña, no le conocía hasta días atrás asi que no había estudiado ninguna de sus facciones. Cuando sentí que estaba completamente dentro de él espere unos segundos…su respiración era agitada pero en momentos respiraba tan hondo y dejaba sacar el aire tratando como de calmarse. 

De repente sentí algo extraño salir de su ano mojando mi piel, como pude fije mi vista en el lugar y la poca luz me permitió ver que era sangre.   
Algo se removió en mí…algún sentimiento que ahora no tiene nombre. Otra vez mi vista viajo hasta su rostro; estaba sereno pero aun respiraba agitado. Como pude pase mis brazos para rodearle por la espalda y atraerlo para que asi quedara sentado sobre mí. 

-Todo estará bien- le susurre al oído para segundos después comenzar a penetrarlo de una forma muy lenta. Sus gemidos eran regalados con exhalaciones de su aliento tibio en mi cuello. Después de unos minutos el comenzó a llevar el ritmo.   
-Creo que…voy a venirme…-  
-Hazlo cuando…quieras- mis manos estaba postradas a cada lado de sus caderas dándole un pequeña pauta al momento que baja y subía. No tardo más de un minuto cuando su semen salió, unas gotas quedaron en mi abdomen y otras más en sus piernas. Sin separarnos de esa posición él me susurro.  
-Gracias- 

 

Le acerque más a mí y bese su cuello en una muda respuesta. Era apenas un niño que hacia esto, por dinero y obligaciones.


End file.
